Sangre inmortal
by Queen of the Forseken
Summary: ya a pasado tiempo desde la batalla contra Galaxia, un nuevo mal se acerca, y un pasado se les rebelara, las Inner Scouts se han separado...Serena tendrá que tomar una importante decisión... ¿Darien aprenderá a valorar lo que tiene a su alrededor? ... la sangre llama fueron las palabras pronunciadas... las Outers verán mas de cerca lo que es le sufrimiento...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Hablando-**___Pensando_

**Prologo.**

**Han pasado ya más de 4 años desde lo de galaxia, las chicas ya se han graduado de la preparatoria y cada quien hace su vida cumpliendo sus sueños.**

**Serena está estudiando diseño de modas, ella ha madurado mucho desde la última batalla y a otros eventos que afectaron su vida, un pasado que ella ocultaba con fervor pronto saldrá a la luz.**

**Se ha convertido en toda una mujer muy hermosa, dejando ya su dorado cabello suelto luciéndolo y su cuerpo era el de una diosa envidiable para cualquiera y deseable para los hombres.**

**Serena dejara caer esa mascara de ineptitud y mostrara su verdadera cara, para proteger a los que ama del gran peligro que ahora se avecina.**

**Pero qué pasa cuando aquel mal, le hace ver de la forma más cruda su verdadera realidad y es el único que la puede salvar del peor de los infiernos que el mismo planeta que ella protegió ahora la condena. **

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola este es mi primera historia publicada, espero que les guste… manden comentarios y preguntas.


	2. advertencias

**Capítulo I**

Serena se encontraba ya muy noche en uno de los salones de la universidad estudiando unos modelos para unas camisas, cuando acabo por fin, salió del edificio y busco su auto, "_estoy tan cansada lo bueno es que ya es viernes y dormiré hasta tarde". _O eso era lo que ella pensaba cuando vio a una mujer muy bien parecida; cabello negro con un corte donde un lado lo traía corto y del otro tenía un mechón que le llegaba a la mandíbula, ojos marrones que casi parecían rojos y un cuerpo de diosa, traía un saco solamente en la parte superior abrochado que se ajustaba a su figura resaltando sus pechos y su cintura, un pantalón de mezclilla con rasgaduras y unas botas militares sin abrochar, daba un aspecto rudo y a la vez sexy. Serena no sabía quién era esa misteriosa mujer, pero parecía esperarla, cuando por fin llego al auto la mujer la miro fijamente y se acerco a ella:

-Serenity nos es verdad (Dijo muy fríamente)

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? (La miro con sorpresa y angustia)

-es algo que en otro momento se sabrá princesa pero por el momento solo te diré (se acerco demasiado a serena, la tomo por la cintura y la recargo en el auto y le susurro al oído) el tiempo está cambiando y pronto un nuevo enemigo surgirá, solo he venido a advertirte y tal vez hasta llevarte conmigo.

Una vez acabado de decirle serena se estremeció en sus brazos jamás había sentido algo así, le incitaba a lago prohibido, como si apenas la conocía pero algo dentro de ella se encendió. Cuando la misteriosa mujer la miro a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y es que estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración en sus labios, estaba muy nerviosa "_que piensa asarme, Dios porque estoy nerviosa porque ella despierta sensaciones en mi cuerpo si se supone que el único que puede es Darién, quien es esta mujer" _serena no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que la mujer la soltó y se separo de ella con una sonrisa luego solo se di la vuelta y se desvaneció en la oscuridad, Serena aun no comprendía, cuando de pronto una angustia azoto su corazón le había dicho que el mal regresaría después de tanto tiempo de paz este volvía a sus vidas como se lo diría a las chicas, ella que prácticamente tenían sus vidas hechas, por que cuando su vida ya era normal debía volver a enfrentar la realidad de que era una guerrera y en sus manos estaba salvar este planeta y a las personas en el.

Después de aquel encuentro fue a su departamento, Darién aun no llegaba de su turno en el trabajo, al menos eso le aliviaba de cierta manera ya que no sabría cómo decirle y de pronto sintió una presencia poderosa en el departamento, miro a todos lados muy preocupada cuando pudo distinguir una silueta, era aquella extraña mujer otra vez.

-no esperaras que te desharás de mi tan fácil (tenía una sonrisa victoriosa)

-dime ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices que el mal regresara? (en su cara se miraba la preocupación de lo acontecido)

-en realidad el enemigo digamos que mas no viene a causar destrucción sin sentido sino que tiene un plan en el que tu estas incluida más que de aliada que de enemiga (se puso seria y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y cruzando piernas y solo miraba a serena fijamente)

-como es eso posible yo jamás me uniría a él para causar caos (dijo furiosa y a la vez preocupada)

-él te quiere por tu descendencia, no eres una humana como te hicieron creer y tú lo sabes, es tiempo de que la verdad se sepa Serenity así como de regresar a donde perteneces.

-como sabes eso dime de una vez quien eres (exigió ya bastante preocupada)

-relájate no soy tu enemiga y si tanto quieres saber quién soy, porque no recuperas por completo todos tus recuerdos del milenio de plata te aseguro que hay hallaras tus respuestas (se levanto del sillón) algo mas, cuida tu espalda por que con la llegada de "él" vendrán traiciones y engaños o tal vez antes (se acerca a serena y la mira a los ojos) cuando sea el momento te llevare conmigo, por mientras estaré cerca, (le susurro al oído) muy cerca.

Aquella extraña mujer desaparece ante sus ojos, ya agotada y con tanta frustración se deja caer en el sillón largo, cierra los ojos tratando de digerir lo ocurrido, tenía que recuperar sus recuerdos se dé día a ella misma, y es que hay estaba la clave de todo, hablaría con luna en la mañana, hoy había sido un día largo.


	3. Sailor Exteriores

Capitulo 2

Era de mañana Serena había despertado ya desde hace un rato no podía dormir por lo acontecido la noche anterior "_que debó de hacer no les puedo decir a las chicas Emi se encuentra en Los Ángeles dijo que regresaba dentro de una semana, Mina en Hollywood realizando su sueño de actriz y no se sabe cuando regresara, Rei está en Osaka con su abuelo y dijo que regresaba en 3 semanas, Lita está muy ocupada con su restaurante piensa, las otras chicas pues Setsuna está con Hotaru en la mansión de las Outer, Haruka y Michiru dijeron que regresarían hoy en la tarde, hace mucho que no las veo (suspiro)desde hace mas de 3 años solo nos hablábamos por teléfono y nomas que visto a Hotaru y a Setsuna, ojala y no les vaya a causar molestias no quiero que solo voy a visitarlas porque hay un nuevo enemigo, además prometí ser fuerte por ellas tendré que solucionar esto yo sola y con ayuda de la extraña y atractiva mujer de a noche, ¡espera! dije atractiva dios en que pienso, bueno me alistare y las visitare pero no les diré nada hasta que este 100% segura de que no puedo lidiarlo yo sola y que las puedo poner en peligro" _después de pasear por toda la casa decidió alistarse para ir a darle su visita de fin de semana a Hotaru, ya que Darién suele trabajar los sábados todo el día, la relación que tenían los dos era un poco tediosa casi no se veían solo por las noches, él trabaja y ella estudia era muy difícil tener tiempo para los dos, pero aun así serena hacia lo posible por mantener la relación , ninguna de las chicas sabia esto con acepción de Rei que siempre ayudo a serena.

Se alisto salió rumbo hacia la mansión de las outers, conducía un auto que le había regalado Haruka en un cumpleaños cuando estaba de viaje, cosa que al principio no le agrado Darién, le parecía que Haruka le mimaba mucho y serena le creía que eran simples celos.

Ya iba en camino a la mansión cuando en el carril de al lado un Mustang Cobra GT 500 del 67 negro paso a toda velocidad, le parecía extraño ver una auto así en la ciudad, no le tomo importancia y siguió con su camino. Una vez llegando saco unas bolsas de regalo toco el timbre y fue recibida por Setsuna.

-Princesa como a estado pase. Serena le da una cálida sonrisa

-Setsuna ya te dije que me llamaras Serena no me gustan las formalidades.

-está bien Serena, me alegro que estés aquí Hotaru tiene muchas ganas de verte y ya quiero ver la cara de Michiru y Haruka cuando te vean, ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que si se llevaran una impresión.

-creo que exageras un poco (muestra esa sonrisa que a todos les encanta)

-no creo pero ya veremos que dice Haruka cuando llegue a ver qué cara pone (sonríe).

Serena se había hecho muy amiga de Setsuna al igual que con Hotaru, y es que prácticamente eran ya sus únicas amigas al Rei se comunicaba con ella muy seguido diciendo que pronto regresaría, pero las demás ni una llamada, cuando Serena se comunicaba con ellas siempre salían con escusas, Darién ni se diga, de vez en cuando se preguntaba el se preocupaba mas por su trabajo que por ella, pero luego pensaba que eran egoístas sus pensamientos y desechaba esas ideas, era el sueño de él.

Pasaron el rato platicando Hotaru recibió muy cariñosamente a Serena, ella les dio sus respectivos regalos y platicaron en el jardín muy amenamente, Setsuna al lado de Serena ya no se sentía tan sola y reflejaba más alegría y eso se notaba de lejos ya que cuando estaban las dos reflejaban mucha alegría y eso le agradaba a Hotaru y consideraba a la princesa una persona muy hermosa y le admiraba de verdad aun que notaba de vez en cuando un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no decía nada ya que se lo había prometido a Serena. La mañana pasó sin problemas, entraron a la mansión y Serena le dijo a Setsuna que ella cocinaría y aun que no lo crean se había vuelto muy buena cocinando, tomo un curso de cocina un amigo de la universidad le ayudaba y compro varios libros de recetas, prepararía una lasaña junto con una ensalada romana, Hotaru observada sentada viendo como prepara la cena, Setsuna arreglaba la mesa, el amiente era muy agradable, Hotaru se acerco a Serena.

-Princesa ¿por esta preocupada? (Serena dio un respingo como si la hubiesen asustado)

-yo no estoy preocupada. Hotaru la miro desconfiada

-¿qué es lo que le preocupa princesa?

-no quiero que se preocupen por mí, son problemas con mi carrera nada que no se pueda arreglar, mejor porque no me dices como te va con Alex. (Mostro una sonrisa picara y Hotaru se enrojeció)

-amm pues bien somos buenos amigos y me invita a salir después de la escuela, aun que creo que será más difícil salir ahora que llegue Papa Haruka. (Serena le tomo las manos)

-no te preocupes yo te ayudare (fingió un tono de amenaza) pobre de Haruka si te dice algo.

Luego ambas se soltaron a reír, luego salieron de la cocina trayendo la lasaña y la ensalada ya listas.

-bueno ya está todo listo ya están por llegar Setsuna?

-si ya no tardan… mmm huele delicioso.

-sí pero ahora no preparaste postre (en un tono triste comento Hotaru)

- bueno no es verdad eso ya lo traía, pero es una sorpresa, bueno una sorpresa solo para ti Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna hizo trampa y lo vio.

-eso no es justo yo ya quiero saber que es el postre (hizo un puchero)

-Hotaru ya falta poco para que lleguen se paciente.

Es eso tocaron la puerta y Setsuna fue a abrir, los recibió con un gran abrazo cosa que las sorprendió de Setsuna, dejaron las maletas en la sala y Michiru percibió un agradable aroma, se dirigió a la cocina en donde vio a una mujer de espaldas, pudo ver que tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado era de su altura y su cabello dorado estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo, cuando esta volteo, Michiru se quedó sin palabras si no fuera por sus ojos y por la calidez que emanaba, no la reconocería se veía hermosa casi irreconocible.


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Es eso tocaron la puerta y Setsuna fue a abrir, los recibió con un gran abrazo cosa que las sorprendió de Setsuna, dejaron las maletas en la sala y Michiru percibió un agradable aroma, se dirigió a la cocina en donde vio a una mujer de espaldas, pudo ver que tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado era de su altura y su cabello dorado estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo, cuando esta volteo, Michiru se quedó sin palabras si no fuera por sus ojos y por la calidez que emanaba, no la reconocería se veía hermosa casi irreconocible

…

-hola Michiru cuanto tiempo (le sonrió de forma cálida)

-Princesa esta hermosa no la reconocí (se acerca a ella)

-no me digas princesa no me gustan los formalismos (se acercó y le dio un abrazo) las extrañe mucho y las chicas también, les preparamos una cena donde está Haruka?

-(correspondió le abrazo se sentía bien estando en sus brazos no comprendía esa sensación luego se separó de ella extrañando de inmediato la sensación) Ella está subiendo las maletas la habitación, como has cambiado Serena te vez hermosa.

-gracias (se sonroja) tú también se ve que te la has paso bien tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno digamos que no perdimos el tiempo jeje (soltaron una risitas, aunque también se desconcertó todo por la insinuación)

-bueno hay que ir al comedor que la cena se enfría las estábamos esperando.

-y ¿las demás chicas y Darién?

-(se entristeció un poco) buen algunas están de viaje, pero dicen que regresaran pronto y Darién pues trabaja todo el día de hoy y lo veré hasta la noche (mostro una sonrisa).

Michiru noto la expresión de su princesa pero no quiso adentrar el asunto, pero tenía una angustia no quería verla triste así que solo la siguió hasta el comedor cuando entraron, Haruka ya estaba bajando las escaleras y vio de espaldas a serena pero no la reconocía tampoco hasta ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, Haruka estaba atónita no podía articular ninguna palabra pensaba que estaba viendo a un ángel.

M-Haruka que no vas a saludar a tu princesa (tenía una sonrisa divertida)

H-¿Gatita? Enserio eres tú. (Decía realmente sorprendida)

Serena-si Haruka ¿porque te sorprendes?

H-es que estas realmente hermosas (se acerca y le da un beso en la mano cosa que hiso que se sonrojara Serena) veo que los años te han hecho un hermoso ángel (se sonrojo aun mas)

Setsuna-ya deja a la princesa en paz

H-valla Setsuna te pusiste celosa (con una sonrisa picara y Setsuna enrojecía)

Setsuna-n no es solo que no quiero que la princesa se sienta incomoda.

H-pero a mi gatita no le incomoda que le haga halagos no es así gatita.

Serena-no me molesta, no te enojes Setsuna ya sabes cómo es Haruka.

H-oye escuche eso.

Todas nos encaminamos en la mesa y nos sentamos, vi como Michiru se sorprendió al ver el refinado comportamiento de Serena, era como ver a toda una mujer de sociedad, era increíble y Haruka parecía más embobada en su belleza, notaron el gran cambio de ella, se sentían orgullosas y a la vez también les gustaba que siguiera conservando esa viveza en sus ojos, sentir su calidez aun mas, era extraño pero sentían que la calidez de su princesa era mayor hacia ellas, se sentían dichosas, y se sorprendieron a un mas al ver a Setsuna tan cariñosa con la princesa se le veía realmente alegre, platicaban amenamente y Hotaru ni se diga, era como si la princesa fuera su hermana mayor, la admiraba y le tiene mucho cariño, tanto que creo que Michiru se sintió distanciada, y Haruka celosa porque era Setsuna que hacía ahora sonrojar a su "gatita".

H-esta deliciosa la lasaña Setsuna.

Setsuna-en realidad la preparo la princesa, en estos meses ella se ha vuelto muy buena, y esperen a probar el prostre. (Miro a Serena quien se encontraba muy sonrojada)

M-Enserio princesa tu preparaste esta cena,

H-está realmente deliciosa quien te enseño Lita? (vio como el rostro de la princesa desapareció el rubor de sus mejillas y forzó una sonrisa)

S-en realidad me enseño un amigo de la universidad, estudia gastronomía y nos vemos los viernes por las noches en su departamento o en el mío.

H-vas a su departamento por las noches que no te dice nada Darién. (Su sonrisa desapareció)

S-en realidad el pues trabaja los viernes en la madrugada y como yo estoy todo el día en la universidad ni siquiera no vemos ese día (Haruka vio como Hotaru agarraba firmemente a la mano de Serena como tratando de brindarle apoyo)

H-bueno tendré que irte a cuidar no valla hacer que ese amiguito te quiera cenas a ti eeh (vio como sonreía otra vez lo la quería ver triste y si el estúpido de Darién no la cuidaba y la hacía sufrir se las vería muy negras)

S- en realidad no debería preocuparte es solo un amigo y además tiene ya un amor platónico (miro pícaramente a Setsuna quien se sonrojo y frunció el seño)

Setsuna-hay que cambiar de tema.

H-espera me estás diciendo de que Setsuna tiene un enamorado? (Soltó una risita y Michiru le dio un codazo)

S- una vez que lleve a Setsuna y a Hotaru conmigo para que lo conocieran el se quedo embobado con Setsuna y no le quitaba la vista de encima, se quemo la mano como tres veces por no prestar atención a lo que hacía y le hiso con mucho amor un chocolate.

Setsuna- ese tipo es extraño, además la forma que me dio el chocolate me lo confirmo.

S-pero fue un lindo detalle verdad que si Hotaru.

Hotaru- si pero pues si fue extraño como se lo dio. (Empezaron a reír Hotaru y Serena y Setsuna permanecía con una mano en la frente y con una gota en la cabeza)

H-a ver de qué me perdí como es que le dio el chocolate a Setsuna.

M-esto es algo que no me esperaba tienes que contarnos.

S-él se llama Daniel, y aun que no lo crean en menos de un minuto prácticamente saco de quicio a la tranquila Setsuna como no tiene idea.

Setsuna- yo no sé cómo lo soporta princesa es realmente molesto, irrespetuoso y pervertido.

S-la forma en que le dio en chocolate fue algo original y he de admitir que a Setsuna le gusto verdad dulzura (rio con diversión viendo como Setsuna se ponía de todos colores y ocultaba su cara con las manos)

H-como que "dulzura"?

S-si de hecho es el uno de los apodos que le tiene a Setsuna, aun que con más frecuencia le dice pollita.

Michiru no pudo contener la risa al igual que Haruka, y Setsuna tenía cara de pocos amigos a lo cual Serena quiso escapar de ahí rápidamente.

Setsuna- A donde va Princesa tan aprisa (dijo sarcásticamente y con el enojo en sus ojos)

S-Este (estaba muy nerviosa pero no sabía que responder hasta que vio a Hotaru y se le prendió el foco) voy por el postre que ya todos terminaron de cenar.

Hotaru- Si ya quiero probarlo (dice muy alegre)

Serena rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y fue perseguida por Setsuna.

Setsuna- Princesa (con cierto tono siniestro) se divirtió.

S-este amm no te enojes Setsuna es solo una broma a demás tarde o temprano se iban a enterar conociendo a Daniel, creo que fue mejor que se enteraran por mí en vez de por él. ¿No?

Setsuna- bueno es esa parte tienes razón, pero aun así no tenías que decir lo de pimpollo…

Ambas rieron y por un momento Serena se sintió en familia.

Continuara…

**Notas Autora:**

**Que les parece manden comentarios y sugerencias, criticas constructivas eeh no se vayan a pasar de v… ok no.**


	5. Familia

Capitulo 4

**Pov Serena.**

_Hace mucho que no pienso en mi Familia. Sé que suena extraño pero antes de la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano yo casi no sentía esta sensación de calidez de hogar._

_Ahora con lo que se avecina me da miedo recordar y ver que al final no pertenezco a este planeta…_

Serena salió de la cocina y vio como todos estaban felices, aquí se sentía cómoda feliz más que cuando esta con Darien.

_Darien es en este tiempo cuando más sola me dejas, me pregunto si realmente nuestro amor es verdadero o es solo el recuerdo del pasado. Me duele tu indiferencia, tu frialdad pero pienso que es por tu trabajo, es agobiante y no quiero que abandones tu sueño, ojala las cosas fueran más fáciles, aunque pido demasiado, mi vida jamás ha sido fácil, pronto ya no podre ocultar la verdad, solo espero que no me odien por ocultárselas. _

**Fin de Pov.**

Serena entro a la cocina y saco el gran postre que era un pastel de chocolate blanco con fresas, el cuan estaba bañado con chispas de chocolate negro, cuando lo dejo en la mesa a Hotaru se le iluminaron los ojos, Haruka ya le quería meter mano y Setsuna y Michiru le ayudaron a repartir, en eso sonó el teléfono de Serena y se disculpo un momento.

Mientras tanto las outers se sentaron esperar a su princesa.

M-está muy cambiada nuestra princesa.

H-si está muy hermosa (Michiru la miro con reproche y Haruka para trato de cambiar de tema) y veo que te llevas muy bien con la princesa Setsuna.

S-bueno al principio ella me ordeno ya no ir a las puertas del tiempo, me dijo que no le gustaba verme sola todo el tiempo y empezó a pasa más tiempo conmigo y Hotaru, me di cuenta de que lo verdadero valioso de nuestra misión no es en realidad esa futura utopía, sino nuestra princesa, se que antes no convivía mucho con ella y que me encontraba mas en el futuro que en este presente, pero ella me ha hecho disfrutar de la vida ralamente como es, viviéndola y no solo contemplando, me ha brindado cariño, alegría y me sorprende que a pesar de lo acontecido ella siga igual de fuerte y dándonos tanto amor.

Haruka y Michiru no creían lo que escuchaban, esto era un cambio radical en ella, por eso se veía más alegre y apegada a la princesa al igual que Hotaru, pero también fue cuando les surgió la pregunta ¿Qué le paso a su princesa?

M-¿qué fie lo que le paso a la princesa? (El rostro de Setsuna se mostro triste)

S-hace dos años pasos algo terrible para la princesa es respecto a su familia…

Continuara…..


	6. sufrimiento por vivir

Capitulo 5

_**Pensamientos**_

**Flash back **

Había pasado un año de lo de galaxia Serena cenaba con su familia en un restaurante alejado un poco de la ciudad. Comían amenamente disfrutaban de su compañía y es que hace mucho no se juntaban así.

El ambiente era cálido y reconfortante entre las bromas que hacia sammy y los celos de Kenji por los hombres que miraban a su amada bebé, todo era perfecto pero no contaban de que algo muy malo pasaría hay.

Mientras ellos seguían cenando un grupo de hombres con trajes militares que portaban armas entraron al lugar y cerraron todas las entradas. En pánico se hiso presente. Luego un sonido casi ensordecedor estallo dejando a todos asustados e inmóviles. Habían disparado al aire como amenaza.

Serena sabía que no se podía trasformar ya que su broche se destruyo en su última batalla, pero aun contaba con el cristal de plata que le daría energía para combatir.

**Serena Pov**

_**Necesito sacar a estas personas de aquí, lamento en este momento no traer mi comunicador**__._

Mire a los ojos a cada uno de mis seres queridos, no podía permitir que les pasara algo y cuando apenas iba a voltear sentí que alguien me sujeto del brazo fuertemente, mire al mi captor, me observaba con lujuria y cuando me jalo hacia donde tenía a otras chicas todos ellos nos miraban de la manera más perversa mi padre trato de intervenir pero lo golpearon fuertemente en la cara, quede en shock cuando vi que el rostro de mi padre corría sangre, trate de ir junto a él pero un tipo me detuvo y fue cundo escuche.

-ella es tu hija no (me miro) es una preciosura darán muy buena plata por ella, aun que usada tal vez baje un poco su precio (dio una señal a otro de los hombres)

Aquel hombre golpeo mas fuerte a mi padre en la cara con su arma, vi que se quejo pero aun así trato de acercarse a mí, luego Sammy corrió y tacle a ese hombre para que dejara a mi padre, yo grite para advertirle cuando vi que un tipo le apunto con el arma, solo escuche el sonido de disparos sin parar, cerré los ojos y lo que me hozo abrirlos fue el grito desgarrador de mi madre.

Lo que vi me desgarro llore amargamente grite con todas mis fuerzas tratando de zafarme del agarre pero me fue inútil, solo vi la sangre correr y el cuerpo de mi hermano en el piso, vi como se arrastraba aun, seguía con vida, en ese instante tuve una esperanza de salvarlo, pero me la arrebataron, cuando el tipo que golpeaba mi padre se levanto y agarro del cabello a mi hermano se oyó su quejido de dolor y vi sus lagrimas mescladas con la sangre en sus rostro vi como su abdomen estaba manchado de sangre y chorreaba hasta el piso, suplique que lo dejara, al igual que mi madre. Ella se levanto y trato de defender a Sammy pero otro hombre la sostuvo y la golpeo en el rostro, me sentí impotente y saque la energía del cristal de plata, alcance a liberarme del agarre y corrí hasta donde estaba Sammy, empuje a aquel tipo y sostuve a mi hermano en mis brazos.

Todos estaban conmocionados con lo que hice.

-que rallos eres tu maldita. (No respondí y el tipo que empuje se levanto)

-valla estas llena de sorpresas, pero eso no te funcionara otra vez.

Varios tipos se acercaron mi y vi a mi padre interponerse, golpeo a uno, dos el tercero este lo agarro y lo golpeo en el estomago muy fuerte cayó de rodillas mi madre trato de ir pero la jalaron del cabello, yo trataba de sanar las heridas de Sammy pero no funcionaba, seguía sangrando puse mi ano en sus heridas pero no funcionaba _**por que maldita sea no funciona**__, _ vi como loso ojos de mi hermano se hacían opacos como perdían su luz, llore y lo vi llorar también, me susurro que tenía miedo no quería morir y se aferraba a mi fuertemente , fue cuando sentí que alguien me agarro del pelo y me jalo asta alejarme de él grite y trate de zafarme luego vi que un hombre se le acerco y lo golpeo en la cara muy fuerte, y le gritaba "porque lloras marica, si aun no has comenzado sufrir" vi como lo siguió golpeando muy fuerte en la cara y lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estrello tantas veces contra el piso vi la sangre salir y lloraba trataba de acercarme pero al parecer el cristal no me quería ayudar, vi como me vio tratando de pedirme ayuda, oí sus quejidos de dolor que se empezaron mesclar con los de mi padre que lo golpeaban entre tres hombres, solo lo veía retorcerse y a mi madre al verla, sentí ganas de gritar porque la estaba golpeando aquel tipo con fuerza en la cara y le empezaba a arrancar la ropa, todo se mesclo de repente hasta que esculle un crujido y volví la vista mi hermano, le destrozado la cabeza contra el piso le vi los ojos inyectados en sangre y estaba cubierto de ella sus ojos estaba desorientados sentí que me faltaba el aire, no podía gritar, habían matado a mi hermano y no podía hacer nada, se zafo del agarre de su cabello y corrió hacia su madre y quito al tipo golpeándolo con un florero levanto a su madre y cuando iba a ir a ayudar a su padre oyó otros disparo y sintió un peso sobre su espalda voltee rápidamente y vio a su madre herida la bala le perforo el pulmón y solo la vio agonizando escupiendo sangre tratando de agarrar aire fue cuando la vio sucumbir con dolor, _**no pude hacer nada para ayudarla que me está pasando porque el cristal no me responde**_.

Tenía que salvar a mi padre fue lo que paso por mi mente, corrí hacia el trate de empujar a los hombre pero recibí un golpe en la cara al tratar pero aun así me levante pero cuando trate del alcanzarlo me sujetaron de la cintura y me levantaron y me estrellaron contra el piso, sentí un dolor en mi cabeza al caer, vi como levantaban a mi padre del piso lleno de golpes y sangrando.

-espero que tu padre disfrute la función que le daremos (me dijo restregándome su pesado cuerpo contra el mío)

Sentí asco en ese momento, vi a mi padre tratar de librarse pero lo golpeaban más fuerte. _**Porque nadie hacia nada por ayudarnos. **_Voltee para pedir ayuda pero todos parecían tener miedo y los hombres restante les estaban apuntando con sus armas, _**estamos solos**_.

Me volteo bruscamente y me dio una bofetada, se acerco otro tipo y me sujeto de las manos mientras que el otro tipo me rasgaba mi ropa arrancándomela llore y grite que se detuviera, mi padre hacia lo mismo pidiendo ayuda pero nadie respondía. Tocaba mi cuerpo sin recato me sentía sucia me retorcía pero era inútil él estaba sobre mí, me arranco mi sostén y agarro bracamente mis pecho llore y grite para que se detuviera, me dio un golpe en la cara, sentí en sabor metálico. _**Cristal de palta por favor ayúdame no dejes que esto suceda por favor**_, grite lo más fuerte que pude y sentí el cálido brillo en mi pecho y luego nada se escucho, abrí mis ojos y vi a varios hombres en el suelo entre ellos mi padre, corrí hacia él y lo abrase el tosió un poco de sangre y lo trate de apoyar en mi, los hombres se alejaron de mi, como si me tuvieran miedo, se oyó algunas sirenas afuera y los que aun yacían de pie corrieron en cuanto al tipo que estaba a punto de violarme se levanto desconcertado y me vio y se miraba enfurecido, saco su arma y disparo varias veces yo solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, llego uno en mi brezo, espere más pero no llegaron a pesar de que oí varias detonaciones, fue cuando abrí los ojos mi padre me cubría las balas le dieron en un muslo y en el costado, cayó junto conmigo llore llamándolo, sentí que el tiempo se hiso lento porque él solo bajaba la mirada y fue cuando vi caer varias lagrimas de su cara, se aferro mas a mí y me dijo al oído.

-lo siento mi princesa, creo que ya no estaré mas contigo, lamento no a verte defendido, lamento que esto pasara (lloraba amargamente)

-no es tu culpa papá, no digas eso (sentía un nudo en la garganta lloraba junto con el) no me dejes sola por favor…

-hija tienes mucho por que vivir, jamás estarás sola, (lloraba amargamente) lamento ya no estar contigo, perdóname (me acaricio la cara tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas) lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, quiero que sepas que estoy argulloso de ti, te amo mi hija como no tienes idea, doy gracias por haberte tenido conmigo, a toda la familia porque he vivido bien a pasar de que ahora nos lo arrebataron, no llores mi niña, recuérdame, recuérdanos como la familia unida que éramos, porque no vale la pena tener estos recuerdos malos( se recostó en el piso y yo solo lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos) puede que sea difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte, sigue adelante mi niña te amo y siempre estaré contigo al igual que tu madre y tu hermano (sus ojos se empezaron a opacar y lloraba) te amo mi princesa.

Cerró los ojos y yo me aferre al él llore grite hasta más no poder los policías querían separarme de él pero yo no quería, sentí en mi interior que lago se fue, me dolió el pecho no lo quería dejar , no pude protegerlo ni sanarlo, me sentí miserable, destrozada hubiera preferido morir yo, las palabras de mi padre aun estaba presentes en mi, y me seguía aferrando al cuerpo de mi padre, hasta que sentí un piquete y todo se volvió oscuro pero aun así hay estaba ese dolor que jamás se iría y tendría que vivir con él.

Fin Flash back

_**Viviría eso era la realidad, pero viviría ya no por mí,**_ _**sino por ellos que se sacrificaron por mí, mi vida pertenecía a hora a ellos, los llevaría en mi corazón por siempre, pero aun así el dolor estaba ahí me ahora que han pasado ya dos años aun sigue ahí el dolor los recuerdos que aun hay noches que me atormentan y a pesar de estar con mis amigas y Darién no puedo dejar de sentir este vacío pero por ellos tengo que vivir, para que no sea en vano este sufrimiento…**_

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Serena se encontraba en otra habitación contestando su teléfono.

Hola Darién ¿qué paso?

Serena hoy voy a cubrir un amigo llegaría mañana en la tarde, solo te quería avisar para que no me esperes sí.

Si está bien.

En ese momento Darien colgó el celular, ni siquiera se despidió, Serena se sintió muy mal, una lagrima se le escapo. Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo, si salía sentía que podría romper en llanto, no quería.

**Pov Serena**

Siento que me duele el pecho, me duele la indiferencia de Darien, porque es así, no sé si podre soportar más esto, ya no.

Llore por un rato tenía que desahogar un poco el dolor que sentía.

_**Acaso era mucho pedir un poco de tiempo, cariño, parece que para Darien sí, esta indiferencia me mata, por es así conmigo.**_

No me di cuenta cundo se abrió la puerta, solo sentí cuando unos brazos me estrecharon, no pude aguantar más y deje que mi dolor saliera, llore con dolor ya no soportaba esto, pero tenía que aguantarlo.

_**Esta vida ya no es mía, tengo que ver por los seres que amo, solo mis amigas me quedan y aunque Darien me dañe con su frialdad aun lo amo, aun los quiero a todos y tengo que darles la felicidad que se merecen, es todo lo que me queda ahora, solo para eso vivo.**_

El dolor de mi pecho se hiso más presente, esto ya no lo provocaba mi sufrimiento era algo más, pronto el dolor se intensifico abrase a esa persona más fuete, esto ya no era normal sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía, el calor se iba de mi ya no sentía partes de mi cuerpo, me dio tanto sueño no podía mantener los ojos abiertos ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir y me deje vencer por el cansancio.

Más tarde.

Desperté, me encontraba en una cama, me dolía todo el cuerpo mire a mi lado y vi a Setsuna sentada cerca de la cama tomándome la mano, me enderece y me acerque a ella, le quite un mechón de la cara.

-¿princesa? _ Su vos sonaba cansada_ ¿se encuentra mejor? _se levanto y se sentó un lado de mí

-si eso creo ¿Qué paso?

-eso mismo le iba preguntar yo princesa, cuando la encontré se encontraba en el piso inconsciente, no podíamos despertarla.

-yo...yo no lo recuerdo __**mentí, tenía que digerir las cosas antes de contar lo que paso.**_

-está bien princesa no se preocupe, lo bueno es que ya despertó.

-Setsuna..._ella me miro fijamente_ ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?

-claro, quieres que llame a… _la interrumpí_

-no el no estará en casa.

Después de eso el ambiente se volvió tenso, Setsuna iba a preguntarme pero cuando se oyó que abrieron la ventana y una sombra pareció recargada en la pared…nos miraba fijamente, Setsuna se puso enfrente de mí en posición de batalla.

-valla así reciben a las visitas _fijo su mirada en mi_ Princesa me da gusto que este mejor.

-muéstrate eren n enemigo acaso _ Setsuna se acerco mas a mí_ a que has venido.

-vine a hablar con la princesa...

**Fin pov**

Haruka y Michiru sintieron una presencia más en la misión y corrieron a la habitación donde estaba Serena, entraron y vieron a Setsuna en posición de batalla y Serena sentada en la cama con la vista fija en alguien.

-Parece que esta llegando las exteriores.

Fijaron su vista ahora a la persona recargada en la pared, la mujer con la que se había encontrado Serena, pero ahora tenía una blusa de botones negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco su pecho, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y botas de motociclista largas, sus ojos eran como los de un gato brillaban en la oscuridad contraluz.

Serena se levanto y se acerco a ella, Haruka trato de interponerse, pero Serena le dio una señal de que no interfiriera.

-De que quieres hablar.

-No es más que ovio, quiero hacerte recordar porque el mal se acerca princesa, este mundo tan insignificante solo será el campo de batalla, he visto como su fuente de poder se agota, y me surgido una pregunta ¿Qué pasara cuando recuerdes y te veas al espejo, te reconocerás y te aceptaras o renegaras lo que eres?_ la frialdad de aquellas palabras era increíble_

-Como es que sabes todo eso ¿quién eres realmente?

-Eso lo tienes que averiguar tu, pero el cristal no soportara mucho tiempo, si ahora te dueles, imagina como será el día en que sientas el odio en todo su esplendor, cuando todos tus sentido ya han sido corrompidos, y tu cuerpo ya no sienta calor, ese día se acera y es mejor para ese entonces que recuerdes.

-¿Y cómo puedo recordar?

-Lo que recordaras no será de tu impecable vida de princesa eso te lo aseguro , pero tampoco es lo mejor de tu vida pasada.

**Nota autora**

**Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias ****naiara1254**

**También a ****FuuOosakiTeioh**

**Espero que les guste y las deje picadas :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Tras aquellas palabras todas se quedaron sorprendidas, Serena no podía creer lo que le decían y peor a un le daba miedo enterarse de la verdad, enterarse que hay más de tu vida pasada y te lo ocultaron era algo que le dolió, porque Luna jamás lo menciono, todo se convertía en un rompecabezas con miles de piezas que lo hacían más complicado aun.

Aquella visitante se acerco a Serena, las otras no lo permitieron y de un movimiento velos la tomo como rehén.

-bien sailors porque no retroceden un poco, no le pasara nada a su princesa_ Haruka avanzo un poco.

-aléjate de ella o atente a las consecuencias_ aquella mujer rio burlonamente _ bien la dejare pero ustedes tienes que prometer algo, no dejen que se sienta sola.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, y la gran pregunta que le surgió era ¿porque nos pide eso? Soltó un poco a la princesa y la volteo para que la viera, aquellos ojos rojizos la vieron con ternura y tristeza.

-jamás estarás sola eso te lo aseguro _le acaricio la mejilla con cariño cosa que Haruka no le gusto para nada_ agradezco que el mal venga sabes por qué _ Serena negó con la cabeza_ porque así estaré a tu lado otra vez_ le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de la boca, Haruka estaba que echaba chispas.

Después de eso se despidió como si nada de las demás y salto por la ventana, Serena estaba que no se la creía miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente, estaba más preocupada aun que antes ahora las chicas sabían de la existencia de un mal y pero aun sentía le daba pánico sus recuerdos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando Haruka se acerco a ella y la examino tratando de encontrar alguna herida o algo, Serena aun permanecía en estado de Shock tratando de ordena su mente.

Luego de un rato reacciono y se sentó en la cama, Michiru se le acerco.

-princesa ser mejor que se quede esta noche aquí, nosotras la protegeremos.

-no lo entienden, esto es lo que no quería, ya no soy una niña desprotegida se cuidarme sola, esa persona que vino no me hará daño, yo no quiero que estén sobre de mi ustedes_ Haruka le interrumpió.

-que no lo entiendes princesa estas en peligro nosotras como tus guardianas te tenemos que proteger es nuestra misión, además lo que ella dijo que el cristal se está rompiendo, no puedes tomas esto a la ligera no lo entiendes no seas caprichosa_ Serena no lo aguanto más y se retiro de la habitación, tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba punto de irse Haruka se lo impidió_ tu no entiendes que no ves que tu seguridad está en peligro tienes que ser mas consiente…

Serena tenía la cabeza agachada y lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, Haruka había sido muy dura con ella no veía que las trataba de proteger, se dio cuanta demasiado tarde de que había herido a su princesa, eso era lo que la debilitaba, su sufrimiento y odio rompían el Cristal.

Setsuna se acerco, y Haruka tapo su cara con una mano mostrando frustración.

_**Pov Serena.**_

_**Que no comprenden lo que me duele verlas dañadas, no quiero verlas sufrir no quiero perderlas ya no mas no alma no lo aguantaría, preferiría morir yo así ustedes podrían ser libres.**_

Un dolor vino otra vez a su pecho, trato de ocultarlo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pronto sentí como mis piernas perdían fuerza, vi a Haruka los ojos y esta me vio preocupada y con ternura pero aun así ella no creía en mi, era lo que más me dolía, mis seres queridos no confiaban en mi aun me veían como esa princesa quien siempre necesitaba rescate, ya no podía aguantar más, y me sujete fuerte de la puerta, Setsuna se me acerco , tome todas mis fuerzas y corrí a la habitación donde estaba y serré la puerta con llave, caí al piso no aguantaba el dolor, era menos que el que sentí en la tarde pero no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

_**Porque las cosas tienen que ser así, el cristal se rompe, tal vez sea el momento de recuperar mis recuerdos… pero ¿en realidad quiero recordar? ¿Por qué permanece bloqueada esa memoria? Será mejor que aguarde tengo que esperar que este dolor se pase.**_

No resistí más y salí de casa, quería ir a ver a Darien, quería encontrar refugio en sus brazos, me dirigí al hospital donde trabajaba, aun no terminaba ya que se quedo a cubrir a un amigo. Cuando llegue pregunte por el pero me dijeron que salió al acabar su turno, se me hizo extraño y tal vez se encontraba en el departamento. Al llegar le pregunte el portero pero me dijo que nadie había llegado a un.

Sentí pánico y me concentre para percibir su esencia, al encontrarla me dirigió hay y llegue a un bar.

_**Que haces aquí Darien, ¿porque me mientes?**_

Entre y lo busque con la mirada y al encontrarlo, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba hay platicando muy pegado con una mujer y otras más, _**el no había ido a cubrir a nadie solo quería librarse de estar conmigo. **_En cuando me vio se levanto con cara de asustado y se dirigió conmigo.

-Serena ¿qué haces aquí?

-justo eso mismo te iba a preguntar pero creo que se contesto sola no.

-mira no es lo que crees, Salí de cubrir a mi amigo y me invitaron aquí a tomar un rato ya pensaba irme al departamento.

-Darien no me mientas, fui a buscarte al hospital y me dijeron que saliste acabando tu turno… sabes que Darien has lo que queras espero que te diviertas se acerco una mujer y tomo del brazo a Darien con demasiada confianza y me vio, todos parecían trabajar e le hospital.

-quien es ella Darien_ mire interrogante Darien era acaso que…

-podrías dejarnos un momento a solas en un momento regreso con ustedes.

-está bien _ se va pero no antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a él.

-Serena no es lo que parece es una amiga del trabajo esta ebria.

Ya no lo soporte y Salí de ahí, Darien me siguió hasta la salida y me grito yo no le hice caso y seguí mi camino, el viento soplo fuerte, Haruka ya sabía que me fui de la casa estaba de seguro furiosa, no quería ver a nadie y me dirigí al único lugar donde nadie me buscaría…

**Nota.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, me tarde porque salí de vacaciones :3**

**Acepto sugerencias y críticas Constructivas eeh :3**


	9. ¿feliz?

Capitulo 8

La noche empezó a enfriar, Serena se sentía como una muñeca a punto de romperse, débil, frágil y utilizada. Ella ya no aguantaba mas todo era un revoltijo en su mente, ya no sabía qué hacer y a donde ir, Haruka en cualquier momento la encontraría, quería escapar, sentía una presión en su pecho un dolor incontrolable. No soportaría verlas.

Se sentía asfixiada con todo lo que pasaba, ya no lo soportaba era un verdadero martirio quería escapar y el único lugar donde al menos encontraría paz era su antiguo hogar, la Luna.

El viento un soplaba fuertemente no tenia en si direcciona donde ir, era como si me buscara, formando remolinos en el piso arrastrando y moviendo cosas a su paso, debía darme prisa no tenía mucho tiempo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, me quite los zapatos para lograrlo aun mejor, sentí el camino áspero bajo mis pies, dolió al principio sentir el duro sementó estrellar contra mi pie pero, entre mas corrí menos me importaba el viento soplaba menos en la dirección en que iba pero aun así estaba presente revolviéndome un poco el cabello, estrellándose contra mi cara me hacía difícil mirar pero eso no me detendría. El cansancio se fue apoderando me mis piernas y baje un poco la vellosidad hasta parar en lo que era una vez al casa de mis padres. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, en dolor se apoderaba de mi como si fuera una quemadura que ardía al principio luego dolía tanto que podría dar un grito desgarrador pero, este se quedo en mi garganta.

No me atrevía a entrar, solo la contemplaba desde afuera esperando con el viento moviendo su cabello, sin querer sintió como un frio se extendió en su cara, eran lagrimas inconscientemente derramadas era el dolor interno que a recordar quería salir de cualquier forma, para tratar de aliviarlo un poco porque a pesar de los años aun se podía sentir el dolor, el sufrimiento y de vez en cuando odio acompañado de culpa.

Ya era tiempo despejo su mente e ignoro el viento que empezaba a soplar violentamente a su alrededor, idealizo en su mente su antiguo palacio haciendo casi parecer real, pilares de mármol blanco un poco deteriorados y destruidos, piso rocoso blanco y gris que muestra una que otra abertura donde cayeron asteroides, también partes donde la vegetación exótica de la luna sobresale con cuidado y casi imperceptible a la vista, ya que sus flores son igual de blancas pero estas tienen un destello como si fueran de diamante , dando colores entre azules y rosas. El palacio era majestuoso pero gran parte de el estaba en ruinas, colapsado e indescriptible pero un conservaba un poco de ese porte elegante y pacifico.

Tras idealizar todo eso Serena se transporto allá con la ayuda del cristal de plata, llego semi-desnuda con solo su ropa interior cubriéndole y es que aun no perfeccionaba el transportarse, camino lentamente hacia al palacio donde aun después del tiempo quedaba ropa de ella. Contemplo todo a su alrededor con tristeza y nostalgia, por primera vez deseo que su reino aun existiera y poderse encontrar aun en el solo contemplando la tierra ya que así tal vez se ahorraría un poco de sufrimiento pero, luego retiro esos pensamientos egoístas porque de antemano sabía que su vida ya no era suya, le debía mucho a sus seres queridos y no los quería defraudar, tenía que aguantar todo ese sufrimiento. Cuando llego a la entrada del palacio, vio todo a su alrededor tratando de orientares en donde estaba su antigua habitación, miro que por dentro este no estaba en completa destrucción de hecho estaca casi en perfectas condiciones lo único que necesitaba era estar habitado ya que se sentía demasiado solo.

Por dentro los muros tenían figuras de los antiguos monarcas, de héroes, seres extraordinarios con una perfecta estructura en cuanto a detalle que podría decirse que saldrían de el muro, pero la que mas llamaba la atentación era la que estaba arriba del trono, allí estaba Selene la Reina del Milenio de plata, una mujer con un porte majestuoso, a la vez tan hermoso y benevolente, su mirada mostrada calidez portaba un hermoso vestido blanco con holanes cayéndole por detrás dando figura como si fueran alas, en su mano derecha tenía un cetro largo que le quedaba un poco más alto que ella, arriba de este tenía tres pares de alas que iban desde las más grande a las más pequeña en el centro hojas curveadas de metal plateado que formaban una ovalo que era 1/8 de parte el cetro, dentro de este aparecía un cristal y el cetro en total tenia un grabado en un idioma muy antiguo que no pudo descifrar por el deterioro.

Se encamino pos los pasillos destruido hasta llegar a su habitación, donde sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando una figura casi translucida, el cuarto tenia grietas y varios trozos de la pared el piso, toda era blanca y la cama era grande, con tan solo una manta y dos almeadas, esa habitación se miraba tan simple pero a la vez se sentía mucho mejor que estar en la tierra, la figura estaba posada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Serena sintió miedo de hablarle pero reconocía a esa persona, al acercarse la vio más detalladamente; una joven de su edad, cabello platinado ondulado hasta la cadera su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Cuando volteo sus ojos chocaron con los de Serena, sus ojos azules eléctrico la miraron tan profundamente que sintió como si la tuviera dentro, no supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió así pero cuando planeaba acercarse esta desapareció dejándola desconcertada y con más preguntas de las que ya tenía, su cabeza punzo con dolor al tratar de digerir todo lo ocurrido, eran demasiadas cosas en un día solo quería paz tranquilidad como si no existiera.

Se recostó en la cama ya no le importaba si estaba en ropa interior, solo quería descansar, se refugió en aquellas antiguas sabanas, suaves al contacto como si fueran del más suave algodón dándole también frescura, la cama se sentía como dormir en las nubes suave pero no tanto para hundirse en ella se amoldaba bastante bien a su cuerpo y le daba una sensación de completa comodidad poco a poco su cuerpo se relaja sentía una liberación en su cuerpo como si oda aquella tención se desvaneciera, sus músculos se relajaron y sintió su cuerpo pesado como si lo hubiera ejercitado por horas y el cansancio se hizo presente y ella solo cerró los ojos fundiéndose en el ensordecedor silencio y el sentir de su cuerpo cansado.

Pov Serena.

_**Siento una paz muy familiar, tal vez sea porque estoy en mi antiguo hogar pero, hay algo mas siento que este lugar me oculta algo, ya no sé ni que pensar ni que hacer mi mente es un caos creo que me quedare aquí un tiempo más, aquí ellos no podrán encontrarme.**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso quien será esa mujer, siento cosas extrañas dentro de mi cada vez que la siento cerca, como un fuego abrazador que recorre mi cuerpo, una parte de mi quiere tenerla cerca todo el tiempo quiere conocerla pero mi mente me dice que es peligroso no se quien es ni cuales son su verdaderas intenciones, si me dice la verdad o si en verdad es el nuevo enemigo. Es inexplicable lo que siento pero entre más lo razono mas quiero saber de ella.**_

_**Me dejo que ya antes nos habíamos conocido, será en mi vida de princesa… tal vez habla de mi vida pasada antes de ser princesa porque tengo todos mis recuerdos no? O más bien los que son más esenciales porque no recuerdo mi niñez muy apenas recuerdo como era mi madre y hay veces en que me pregunto cómo era mi padre ¿lo tuve en realidad, o me lo habrán ocultado?**_

En ese instante sentí que se recargaban en la cama y me acariciaba en cabello lentamente casi con ternura cuando abrí mis ojos me tope con unas rojos eléctricos mirándome con devoción, no me moví era extraño quería seguir así en este silencio que me encantaba solo mirándonos era algo inexplicable estaba a gusto así como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

-_lamento si te departe. _

_-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?_

_-Digamos que este lugar en casi mi segundo hogar. _Me quede desconcertada ante tal afirmación

_-¿acaso eres un habitante del milenio de plata?_

-_no mis orígenes son otros pero aquí fue donde encontré la paz que necesitaba y creo que tu también ¿no?._ La ironía en esa pregunta me hiso pensar que tal vez ella sabia mas de lo que aparentaba luego me miro con detenimiento.

– _¿porqué sufres?_ .no esperaba que me preguntara eso. _– se_ _nota en tus ojos tu dolor y el rencor._

-_si he sufrido pero rencor no tengo._

_-claro que si lo sientes muy poco pero está ahí se te nota, pero mi pregunta es porque sufres, sabes una vez escuche a alguien decir "el bueno sufre hasta que se vuelve malo" y sabes que significa, que deberías de rebelarte un poco, vivir como si fuera el ultimo día sin importar nada porque la vida créeme no es justa porque tú debes serlo._

_-¿viniste a corromperme acaso? ._Dije sarcástica, ella se acerco peligrosamente a mi posicionados casi encima de mi pero no dejo caer su peso en mi, respiraba rápidamente por los nervios sentía mucho calor de repente pero, no podía aportar la vista de esos ojos rojos que me miraban penetrantemente haciéndome estremecer, tomo mis manos y mas puso en mi nuca lentamente yo no podía hacer nada estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos y sentí su aliento en mi boca, cálido, fresco que me hacia cosquillas en los labios luego me hablo con una voz ronca casi cargada de deseo.

_-no vine a sacarte de burbuja de encanto, del campo de restricciones en el que te tienes encerrada porque creo que tu también lo deseas no, salir de ahí no ser la princesa atada a un futuro "perfecto"._

_**Como era posible jamás lo pensaba así, en el momento en que nos revelaron el futuro las cosas cambiaron era una esclava el ese destino, lo que hacía ya no era por mi era por complacer a los demás yo no quiero tantas responsabilidades, yo solo quiero una vida normal y que en verdad me amen, pero mi vida no me pertenece jure que daría lo mejor de mí que jamás los defraudaría que sería feliz.**_

_**-**__y ¿eres feliz complaciendo a los demás?_

Sentí tristeza por mí misma, esta vida no me pertenecía pero yo quiero ser feliz.

-_que aras princesa, seguirás siendo una esclava del destino o vivirás realmente porque déjame te recuerdo el crista de plata se alimenta de tu felicidad si no lo eres con más razón se romperá._

…_._

**Lamento el retraso demasiada tarea y pocas ideas fluyen en un ambiente tenso.**

**Jaja dedicado a la hermana de un amigo… cof cof Kevin XD ella sabrá quien es….**

**Ya me apurare el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo empezado no se preocupen jeje ya lo subiré más pronto, acepto sugerencias :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Esa misma noche cuando el viento dejo de soplar yo todo parecía en calma en la mansión de las Outers era todo lo contrario, en la sala Haruka parecía fiera enjaulada cambiando de un lado a otro gruyendo y maldiciendo entre dientes traía puesto un pantalón de piyama azul marino que le moldeaba muy bien en sus glúteo y una blusa de botones blanca que traía abierta y dejaba ver el sujetador deportivo que traía. Se notaba su gran frustración y enojo, Michiru que permanecía sentada en el sofá largo blanco solo la miraba y tenía una gran preocupación.

-Haruka tranquilízate la encontraremos, ella está bien el espejo aun no me muestra nada malo.

-aun…como se pudo escapar que no es consciente de la situación ella está en ¡peligro! .Se paro enfrente de Michiru. –si algo le pasa no se qué haré.

-no te preocupes, Setsuna fue a buscarla a su departamento y al trabajo de Darien, Hotaru trata de localizar su energía.

-lo que me frustra es que cuando le viento la encontró, pude sentir su sufrimiento algo paso y es lo que me preocupa.

Después de un momento, vieron como una furiosa Setsuna abría la puerta de golpe y la azotaba aventó su bolso tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Haruka y Michiru sintieron una gran tención y extrañeza no se acostumbraban aun a ver a Setsuna expresar muchas emociones. Ella se les acerco se veía frustrada y muy enojada cuando por fin hablo las dos sintieron escalofríos.

-¿no han encontrado aun? .Michiru la vio negando con la cabeza y Haruka solo desvió la mirada.

-eso significa que no la encontraste tu tampoco verdad ¿Dónde está Darien?

-cuando fui a su departamento no estaba ahí, y cuando fui a su trabaja me dijeron que se había ido desde temprano que era la segunda persona que preguntaba por él y cuando lo encontré por medio de su energía él estaba en un bar con una mujer insinuándosele, cuando me vio simplemente se hizo el desentendido con la otra tipa y vino y me pregunto qué hacia hay.

-¡Que! Que acaso no le preocupa Serena, no sabía que ella estaba perdida ahora? . Salto Haruka de la impresión y del enojo.

-al parecer dice que solo se comporta de manera infantil que ella regresaría a él. Michiru en ese instante sintió hervir la sangre al igual que Haruka como perdía ser Darien tan insensible y egocéntrico para creer eso.

-es enserio, no me lo puedo creer, que acaso no se da cuenta de la situación… Es el príncipe de la tierra debe de saber cuando esta está en peligro ¡CUANDO SERENA LO ESTA!

-la princesa no está en el planeta ahora.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hotaru quien tenía los ojos rojos por llorar tanto algo había pasado y eso no era buena señal ahora que la princesa estaba perdida, Setsuna se acerco y la abrazo fuerte ella solo ocultaba su rostro y empezó a sollozar.

-Hotaru que quieres decir con eso, que le paso a la princesa. Setsuna las miro y contesto por ella.

-es un nuevo poder, ella es capaz de encontrar energía de las personas pero cuando lo hace también la inunda las emociones de esta persona, significa que la princesa estaba sufriendo.

-¿se la han llevado? .Hotaru después de que se clamo se sentaron en la sala esperando ansiosas la respuesta.

-no se la han llevado ella se marcho por decisión propia buscaba paz, consuelo…. En el último lugar en que sentí su energía fue enfrente de la casa de su familia.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, no sabían que decir y mucho menos como reaccionar se preguntaban por qué la princesa se fue del planeta aunque tras meditarlo y ver lo que paso entendieron que quería estar sola, Michiru fue la primera que rompió el silencio.

-tal vez la presionamos demasiado, ella es la más afectad en este momento y nosotras solo dimos por hecho de que no se podía proteger sola.

-pero es que ella…. Nosotras somos sus guardianas tenemos que protegerla no al revés (suspiro con cansancio) siempre es así…. nosotras al final siempre la dejamos sola quiero protegerla lo más posible.

-Haruka se cómo te sientes, pero ella una vez nos dijo que ya no quería perdernos, para ella ahora somos su única familia ahora. Nos quiere cuidar, no quiere proteger entiende tratarla como una niña indefensa que era antes no la ayuda la hace sentirse mal la herimos la pensar así de ella.

-Setsuna tiene razón, Haruka en vez de acercarla a nosotros para protegerla la estamos alejando.

-no lo había pensado así…. Porque las cosas tienes que complicarse que acaso ella no tiene derecho hacer feliz.

Setsuna-ella es la una que merece ser verdaderamente feliz pero al parecer no sabemos cómo lograrlo.

Michiru-¿a qué te refieres?

Setsuna-nosotros somos lo único que le queda y no la hacemos feliz… ella necesita una familia que la quiera, la anime, consentirla y mimarla de vez en cuando, pero la tratamos como si fuera una obligación, del tal manera que ella esta ajena a nuestras vidas cotidianas….ella no vino a nosotras cuando sus padres murieron ni siquiera con Darien tengo que admitirlo me sorprendió esa actitud pero luego me di cuenta de que era un error debíamos tenerla cerca no alejarla y solo llamarla cuando hay problemas, fue partir de ese entones que la Princesa empezó a formar mas parte de nuestras vidas, a mi jamás me paso por la cabeza que llagaría a quererla como si fuera mi hermana pequeña al igual que Hotaru…para Serena éramos su nueva familia.

Haruka-y ¿qué paso con Darien?

Setsuna-hay veces en que me pregunto si en verdad valora lo que tiene…yo no sé ustedes pero yo quiero traer a vivir con nosotras a la Princesa, no porque esté en peligro si no porque la quiero cerca es parte de mi vida ahora más que nunca y ya no puedo tenerla lejos de mi… ya no más.

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron perplejas, ellas se alejaron se su princesa en vez de estar cerca para poyarla y las inner también se estaban alejando, se estaban perdiendo de el gran cariño que les estaba dando la princesa, Setsuna y Hotaru han sabido enmendar ese error pero ahora la volvían alejar. …**…**…

Mientras tanto en el palacio del milenio de plata, Serena estaba aun acostada meditando las palabras que lo que le dijo aquella mujer.

Pov Serena

**Recuerdo **

_-¿viniste a corromperme acaso? ._Dije sarcástica, ella se acerco peligrosamente a mi posicionados casi encima de mi pero no dejo caer su peso en mi, respiraba rápidamente por los nervios sentía mucho calor de repente pero, no podía aportar la vista de esos ojos rojos que me miraban penetrantemente haciéndome estremecer, tomo mis manos y mas puso en mi nuca lentamente yo no podía hacer nada estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos y sentí su aliento en mi boca, cálido, fresco que me hacia cosquillas en los labios luego me hablo con una voz ronca casi cargada de deseo.

_-no vine a sacarte de burbuja de encanto, del campo de restricciones en el que te tienes encerrada porque creo que tu también lo deseas no, salir de ahí no ser la princesa atada a un futuro "perfecto"._

_**Como era posible jamás lo pensaba así, en el momento en que nos revelaron el futuro las cosas cambiaron era una esclava el ese destino, lo que hacía ya no era por mi era por complacer a los demás yo no quiero tantas responsabilidades, yo solo quiero una vida normal y que en verdad me amen, pero mi vida no me pertenece jure que daría lo mejor de mí que jamás los defraudaría que sería feliz.**_

_**-**__y ¿eres feliz complaciendo a los demás?_

Sentí tristeza por mí misma, esta vida no me pertenecía pero yo quiero ser feliz.

-_que aras princesa, seguirás siendo una eslava del destino o vivirás ralamente porque déjame te recuerdo el crista de palta se alimenta de tu felicidad si no lo eres con más razón se romperá._

Tras eso solo me miro a los ojos, no sabía cómo pero juraba ya haber visto esa mirad antes, mucho antes de siquiera conocernos en esta vida, tal vez…

Luego me sorprendió cuando me sonrió y me miro todo el cuerpo, no m e había percatado de que yo estaba en ropa interior, me sonroje y ella rio un poco y se alejo de mi y dijo que en un rato volvía…

**Fin del Recuerdo **

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando la oí entrar al cuarto, se veía distinta, relajada, en paz.

Llevaba la misma blusa negra cuando la vi en la mansión nomas más que ahora llevaba un pantalón que era como piyama pero en negro y estaba descalza. Traía consigo unas ropas que me paso, una era una blusa de manga larga blanca y el otro era una pantalonera blanca me las puse lo más rápido posible pero ella ni siquiera me miro ahora se comportaba con más calma tal vez si este lugar a cualquiera le trae paz porque a yo ya no estoy sufriendo tanto como antes ya no me dolía me pecho.

La mire detenidamente quería saber mas de ella, ¿quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Si me conocía? Y me anime a preguntarle y con la esperanza de que me contestara.

-te he querido preguntar…cuál es tu nombre_ ella me miro y sonrió pero esta vez con calidez y ternura.

-si es verdad jamás he mencionado mi nombre… de donde vengo me decían al principio la pequeña Reina, porque mi padre era el señor todo poderoso de mi paneta y mi madre ella era una diosa y al ser la más grande de mis hermanas y la segunda al mando el título de princesa a mi no me quedaba y todos me veían como una reina y todo el tiempo me decían así, con acepción mi padre, cuando fui a la campo de batalla me llamaban el ángel de la destrucción y es que en la guerra donde yo vengo eran masacres solo teníamos dos opciones destruir al enemigo o ser destruidos y yo tenía o más bien aun tengo la destreza para destruir al enemigo pero mi apariencia según ellos era la de un ángel… durante mi existencia me nombraron de tantas formas que al final jamás recordé mi nombre hasta que llegue aquí_ se acerco a mí con cautela y me miro a los ojos - Tu madre fue quien me dio este nombre por eso le estuve agradecida por qué me hizo sentir parte de algo más que un Guerrero, un arma….mi nombre es Alexia…..

…..

**Listo perdón por la tardanza espero que les guste-**

**Ya pondré mas dedicación a esto ya que salí de vacaciones **

**Espero comentarios y sugerencias :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Pov Serena.

Alexia es su nombre, defensora y protectora….

-¿por qué mi madre te dio ese nombre?

-la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea sabiendo que yo hacia todo lo contrario a lo que significa ese nombre, me lo puso cuando yo ya me estaba quedando en el palacio, a partir de ese día nos hicimos amigas pero tuve que irme un tiempo cuando regrese estaba con un hombre y te iba a concebir a ti…

-espera dijiste un hombre ¿te refieres a mi padre?

-si… bueno creo que eso no debía decirte yo. Rio nerviosa. – la verdad eso creo que te corresponde a ti tienes que recuperar tus recuerdos solo así sabrás quien fuiste en realidad y lo que paso.

Hubo un momento de silencio era intrigante todo lo que me dice y me deja con más preguntas pero aun no tengo idea de cómo recordar y el cristal de plata está muy débil no lo puedo usar.

-¿Tú me ayudarías a recordar?

-¿yo? …. No puedo pero conozco a alguien que te ayudaría la contactare pero tal vez lleve su tiempo para ayudarnos. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. – deberías descansar antes de que tengas que volver a la tierra o antes de que tus guardianas sepan que estas aquí y vengan.

- si está bien descansa Alexia…

Ella me sonrió y salió de mi habitación me acabe de recostar bien sobre mi cama.

"_**si tengo que descansar y relajarme, de seguro Haruka a de estar tan enojada que hecha espuma por la boca… deben estar muy preocupadas y enojadas conmigo no tengo ganas de volver me gusta este lugar me trae calma y me hace olvidar mi dolor… Darien… porque cada vez que pienso en el me duele, ya las cosas no son como antes a pesar de que vivimos juntos parece que nos alejamos mas, entre mas trato de acerarme a él me aleja, me menosprecia, es indiferente conmigo y solo tiene gestos cariñosos cuando yo casi se los suplico… pensar en eso solo me hace más daño tengo que despejarme y descansar.**_

Concilie rápidamente el sueño me acobije bien y me acurruque abrazando una almohada, dormí plácidamente, mis sueños eran viejos recuerdos de mi vida en el milenio de plata pero algo en ellos me llamo la atención, yo no tenía mis recuerdo cuando era niña, solo cuando tenía de cuando apenas me estaba enamorando de edminyon cuando me puse a razonarlo me di cuenta de que Alexia tenia a razón me faltaba casi toda una vida de recuerdos y no tenía ni idea de cómo eran en realidad.

De alguna manera de de recordar todo lo necesitaba urgentemente…

Fin pov.

Ya era de mañana en Tokio, soleado con algunas nubes que amenazaban con llover pero el día estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado era como si este se mantuviera casi monótono como si la ausencia de la princesa de la luna le afectara de sobremanera al planeta.

Darien despertó con algo de resaca fijo su vista a un lado de la cama y no encontró a serena, vio el reloj y miro que era algo tarde pensó que tal vez ella ya se halla ido pero luego reflexiono y noto que era ya fin de semana en estos días era cuando podían estar juntos todo el día, pero ella no se encontraba, usualmente lo despertaba y luego le decía que el desayuno ya estaba listo o su café pero no ahora simplemente no se encontraba , hizo memoria y recordó lo de anoche al principio por tener unas copas de mas no le tomo importancia pero sabiendo lo impulsiva que podría ser serena, pensó que tal vez se encuentre ahora en la casa de Setsuna ya que ayer la fue a buscar también.

Pov. Darien

_**Sé que tal vez debería de andar buscando a Serena pero la verdad me siento fatal jamás me había ido a tomas así en mucho tiempo, la verdad que no lo hacía pero sentí la necesidad de salir de la rutina una vez al menos, se que tal vez estuvo mal en mentirle a Serena pero no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, pero creo que después de lo de a noche creo que será inevitable… **_

Me levante algo adolorido de mi cuerpo y con algo de resaca, traía la misma ropa de ayer solo que sin zapatos y toda desarreglada , me dirigía a la cocina y empecé a prepararme un café, tenía hambre pero la verdad no tenía ganas de cocinarme nada siempre Serena era la que ahora me consentía, pero ahora tendré que resignarme y pedir algo a domicilio o salir a comer afuera… aunque la primera me evitaba la fatiga de salir no había muchas comidas caseras que mandaran a domicilio así que sin más remedio opte por la segunda. Después de tomarme el café y alistarme Salí al menos ya más fresco y con menos resaca aunque aun me molestaba el sol, estaba a punto de llegar al Crow cuando la vi, o era mi imaginación o de verdad jamás me había fijado bien el cómo se veía Serena, estaba hermosa y sonreía deslumbrante todos los hombres que pasaba la miraban embobado y debo admitirlo eso no me gusto, además de que se desenvolvía muy bien en el ambiente era casi celestial el verla hay sentada con un vestido blanco holgado con el cabello agarrado con una cola y le caía a cascada a un lado del hombro. Esperaba que en cuanto me viera vendría a mis brazos diciéndome que se sentía muy sola sin mí, pero en vez de eso mi gran sorpresa fue que ella venia acompañada y ni siquiera me noto le sonrió con tanta alegría y cariño a quien la acompañaba pero esas sonrisas nada más eran mías ella no podía dárselas a nadie, vi que se tenían muchas confianzas se tomaban de las manos y su "acompáñate" le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño le decía cosas que hacían sus hermosas mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

_**Esto no puede ser… tengo que pedirle una explicación ahora mismo como es posible que se tome esas libertades con un desconocido ni si quiera yo lo conozco… pero esto no se quedara así Serena solo puede tener ojos para mí.**_

* * *

**Sé que esta cortito pero pues era eso o no actualizar jeje sorry por tardarme pero si hay que echarle la culpa al trabajo, tratare de actualizar pronto TT3TT aceptare recriminaciones por el retraso si los merezco u.u **

**Acepto sugerencias y comentarios también que si me hacen falta ahorita XD gracias por leerme **

**Créanme tal vez tarde pero de que la término la termino esta historia lo juro por los comics y anime y videojuegos…. Quienes me conoces eso ya es decir mucho XD**


End file.
